A Winter Day
by inumiki
Summary: My second DC ficcy. It might have a lil' shonen-ai in it, but I don't know yet. Has Heiji Hattori in it. They find a dead body in a park.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine, and the characters in this does not belong to me! (A/N Second ficcy I've written. I know I write pretty bad stuff, so don't kill me for the badness of this ficcy. Also, this may be a shonen-ai ficcy....I haven't decided yet. Just warning you though)  
Conan sat down, waiting for Ran to come back. Kogorou was drunk, again, for the second time in the day. He had no cases, for there was really nothing to do, and no killings in the newspaper that Kogorou always brought home. It was around four in the evening. She was at her karate class. Conan yawned, as he got up, and paced the floor. His stomache growled. 'Dammit,' He thought, 'what a great time to be hungry. Ran must of gotten out by now. She better get home soon'  
As soon as he thought that, the phone rang. Conan had to go hunting to find it. Kogorou didn't wake up at all. It was under a bunch of old newspapers. "Hello, Mouri Detective Angency." Conan said, as it was a habbit. "Kudo!" Came Heiji's voice.  
"Hattori, great." Conan muttered.  
"Did you say something?" Heiji asked.  
"Nope. Didn't say a thing." Conan said.  
"Well, was wondering one thing. Do you think you guys are up to a trip to Osaka again(if you haven't read the manga..then shame shame)?" Heiji asked.  
"Well, Ran isn't here and Kogorou is..drunk again. I'd have to ask Ran whenever she gets back." Conan said, as his stomach gave a loud growl.  
Heiji laughed.  
"Even I heard that." He said, trying to control himself.  
"Well, Ran hasn't cooked anything since eight this morning, and we need to go shopping for some more food." Conan said.  
"Gee, well, it so happens that I'm in town, and I have some food you can eat." Heiji said, yawning.  
"I doubt it's a mere coincident. Where are you calling from anyway?" Conan asked.  
"A phone booth. I got bored so I decided to come up here and visit you. Kazuha isn't here, she's visiting her aunt." Heiji answered Conan's unasked question.  
"Really. So you've decided to bother me?" Conan asked.  
Heiji laughed again.  
"You are to much for me Kudo. That's why I like you." He laughed.  
"Well, then come up here, I'm hungry. You do know how to cook, right?"  
"Of course. I'm not that stupid you know. My mum taught me when I was around ten." "Well, hurry up and get here." Conan said, and hung up the phone.  
Kogorou was still sleeping. Conan sighed, and went down to wait for Heiji. He could be unreliable sometimes, but he showed up at the right moment that you needed something. In Conan's case, it was food.  
"Well Kudo, here I am." Came Heiji's voice.  
"About time." Conan said, turning around.  
Heiji was standing there, with a bag held up in his hand.  
"Carry this in for me? My arm's killing me." He said, handing the bag to Conan.  
"What did you bring? Looks like half the store down the block." Conan said, struggling to carry the bag.  
"I keep forgetting that you've shrunken." Heiji said, taking the bag back, "I got this from the store down the street."  
"Funny, very funny." Conan muttered.  
Heiji shrugged, and they walked back up to the top of the house. Conan went through the bag, while they listened to Kogorou snore. "He really needs to get another job you know." Heiji commented.  
"Like he would ever do that." Conan said, as he took out rice.  
"Yeah, I see your point. Well, let's go see how you can make rice. You can make some, right?" Heiji asked, as he and Conan walked into the kitchen.  
"I think so." Conan said.  
Conan went under the sink to find some pots. Heiji was sitting on top of the kitchen counter. It was about four thirty. Ran still wasn't back.  
"Hey Kudo. Where do you think your girlfriend is?" Heiji asked.  
"She's not my girlfriend. And she might be staying late. She's done this before you know." Conan's muffled voice came.  
"Right." Heiji said, not convinced.  
"What about your girlfriend huh? Why didn't she take you with her?" Conan asked as he got a pot.  
"She isn't my girlfriend!" Heiji said, flushing a bit.  
"Now you know what it feels like." Conan said, as he filled the pot up with water.  
Heiji shrugged. Conan put the pot filled with water on the stove and turned it on. "Do you have anything to do until the rice is done?" Heiji asked.  
"We have cards somewhere. You want to play go fish or something?" Conan asked.  
"If it'll pass the time." Heiji said.  
"Yeah I'm sure it will. Um..where did Ran put the deck of cards..." Conan asked, going through some lower cabinets.  
"Here you go." Said Ran, handing him the cards.  
"Thanks Ran...Ran?" Conan exclaimed.  
"Hello Hattori-kun. Why're you here?" Ran asked, as she sat down to play cards.  
"Just on a visit." Heiji replied.  
"More like his friend left him for a week or so." Conan said.  
Heiji shot a warning glance towards Conan. Conan smiled back. "So, what are we playing?" Ran asked, totaly oblivious of anything that was going on.  
"How 'bout go fish?" Conan asked, knowing it was risky to ask to play something else.  
"Or old maid." Heiji said.  
"Go fish." Conan said.  
"Old maid." Heiji replied.  
"Okay, let's play go fish first, then old maid." Ran said, making a decision.  
They played for about ten minutes, until the rice was done.  
"Who brought rice?" Ran asked.  
"Hattori did. He called about half an hour ago or something like that." Conan said.  
Ran shrugged, and got bowls down. "Kudo," Heiji whispered, "you don't believe that she was late do you?"  
"She was probably with Sonoko or something like that. She did have a few bags with her. She could of went shopping." Conan replied, "Neechan! What's in the bags?"  
"Just some stuff for tonight." Ran replied absentmindedly.  
Conan and Heiji looked at each other. "Tonight? What's tonight?" Conan asked.  
"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that Conan-kun." Ran said.  
They ate in silence for about ten minutes before Heiji said anything.  
"You've been with Kazuha haven't you?" Ran looked up.  
"Huh? N-no. I was with Sonoko." "Oh, okay then." Heiji replied and continued to eat.  
Ran looked around at Conan, who was staring at her. She smiled. Conan noticed that she stuttered. So she was lying. 'Best not to tell Hattori..but he probably already knows.' He thought.  
Heiji sighed, as he pushed his bowl back. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk." He said, glancing at Conan.  
"Could I come? I like to see the snow fall(forgot to tell you, it's snowing outside .)." Conan asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Heiji said, as he went to get his shoes.  
"Better bundle up Conan-kun, it's going to be cold outside." Ran said, getting Conan's coat.  
"Thanks Neechan." Conan said.  
Heiji was by the door, with his shoes on. Conan put his on. They left Ran standing there, shaking her head at Kogorou.  
"Thanks for coming Kudo." Heiji said.  
"Welcome." Conan replied.  
It had started to snow less than fifteen minutes ago, and now it was like half a blizzard.  
"You know she's lying, don't you." Heiji said after a few minutes.  
"Yeah." Conan said. "I wonder what they're planning." Heiji wondered. "Is it your birthday or something?" Conan asked.  
"No. I can't think of anything." "You sure?"  
"Yeah.."  
They stopped at the park. "You know we shouldn't stop here." Conan said, as they sat on the swings, "We're going to get a cold."  
"So?" Heiji asked, as he swung.  
"You're weird." Conan said as he blew on his fingers.  
"Cold?" Heiji asked.  
"A bit. Unlike you, I have a small body you know." "Yeah, keep forgetting about that."  
There was a small pause, then a scream went through the air. 


	2. Three suspects

Heiji and Conan got out of their swings and ran towards the scream. There was a body laying in the woods, next to a stream. There were two people standing there, and one of them looked like they screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Heiji asked.  
"There's a dead body here!" The women shrieked.  
"I can see that. Did you just find it?" "Yes. We were running along the wood line, and my friend said she saw something. We went over to investigate it, and saw this. Can we leave now?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah." Heiji said, and the two girls left, "Kudo, do you have a cellphone?" "Mmhmm." Conan said, handing Heiji his phone.  
While Heiji called the police, Conan started examining the body. 'Doesn't look like a struggle.' He thought, 'But there are rope marks on his hands and legs. He must of been tied up. He smells of chlorofoam, so he must of been knocked out when he died.' Conan turned the body over, 'There's a knife gash here, so he must of died from loss of blood'  
"Kudo! The police are coming!" Heiji called, and walked over, "Find out how he died?"  
"He died from a knife wound in his back. He was knocked out when he was stabbed. He must of not regained concious. He was tied up, because there's rope marks on his hand and legs." Conan said, counting out the details.  
"I'm going to check his pockets, since we have no idea who's been here. I questioned those two girls who found them, and they said they haven't seen anyone here." Heiji said, checking the pockets, "Hello, what's this?"  
It was a picture of a young girl. On the back of the photo was writing. It was her name, and address.  
"He must of died sometime during either lastnight or this morning. Rigor mortis has probably already set in, but it's going to be hard because he could of also froze since it is freezing out here. The person who did this must of dropped the body on the ice, because there's a crack in it. But it looks like it's frozen back up." Conan said.  
"Yeah. But those two girls said they didn't see anyone here, and they've been here since this morning, they said. So it's either early morning he's been dead, or late last night." Heiji said, as he wrote down the address from the photo.  
"Hey you two!" Came a voice.  
"Ah, you're finally here." Heiji said.  
It was Sato.  
"Where's Takagi?" Conan asked, "Isn't he usually here with you?" "Conan-kun? You found the body?" She asked.  
"Nope, two girls did." Conan replied.  
"Where are they?" Sato asked, looking around.  
"We let them go home. I already got their information." Heiji said.  
"You're that one highschool detective from Osaka, aren't you?" Sato asked.  
"I see I am well known in Tokyo." Heiji gloated.  
"No, it's just that Kogorou likes to...talk about you." Conan said.  
"Talk?" Heiji asked, interested.  
"You know, fume, rant...stuff like that." Conan replied, remembering a conversation Kogorou had about Heiji.  
"Sounds fun." Sato commented, as her team investigated the body.  
"He died from loss of blood. A knife stab in his back. Haven't found the murder weapon yet. Smells strongly of chlorofoam, has rope marks on legs and arms." Said an officer. "You know, it gets old when someone repeats something someone already has pointed out." Heiji said, yawning.  
"Someone already figured this out?" Sato asked.  
"It was Hattori. He's really smart!" Conan said, acting like a kid. Inside, he just wanted to throw up.  
"Really. Okay Hattori-kun, tell me, what do you think?" Sato asked.  
"I think that he was killed somewhere else. Not here. He died there, and they took him here where he froze, so that the police couldn't have a specific time of death." Heiji concluded.  
"Probably...did you find anything?" Sato asked an officer. "Hey Kudo. Do you think we should go find out who's address this is?" Heiji asked Conan quietly.  
"Probably. We'd figure out why he has this photo in his pocket." Conan said, as he sneezed.  
"Getting a cold again? I could give you some more wine..." Heiji said, laughing.  
"I don't feel like getting drunk right now, but thanks anyways." Conan replied.  
Heiji sneezed. Conan laughed at him.  
"I see I'm not the only one who's got a cold." Conan said, "I got to call Ran and tell her what happened. She might get worried."  
"Yeah yeah. Let's go find a phone." Heiji said, as they walked towards town.  
"You know...this person's address is near Ran's house." Conan thought aloud.  
"Yeah...but do we want to get that close to that house to have Ran see us?" Heiji asked.  
"Probably not. But we still have to call Ran you know." Conan said, as they spotted a payphone.  
Conan searched his pockets for some change. He turned to Heiji.  
"You wouldn't happen to have some change? I guess I didn't bring any with me." Conan said.  
"I do pity you Kudo. Living with someone who won't even give you an allowance." Heiji said, laughing.  
Conan glared as he dialed Ran's number. Kogorou answered.  
"Hello, Mouri Detective Angency." He said.  
'Great. He's awake.' Conan thought, "Uncle, is Ran there?"  
"Conan? Where the hell are you! It's been an hour since you've left!" Kogorou yelled into the phone.  
Heiji laughed.  
"I guess your girlfriend told him that." He whispered to Conan.  
"I'm with Hattori, he wanted to take a walk. Could I please talk to Ran?" Conan asked, making a face.  
"Hey Ran! The brat wants to talk to you!" Kogorou yelled.  
"Conan-kun?" Ran's voice asked on the phone.  
"Hey neechan. We're going to be out for a few more hours." Conan said.  
"You guys stumbled upon another murder case?" Ran asked. "What?! And they didn't come get me?" Kogorou's voice came in the backround. Heiji was also listening. He was near Conan. "Hattori, you're squishing me." Conan said.  
"I wanna hear what the old man has to say! I think it's hilarious!" Heiji replied.  
Conan shrugged.  
"Okay Conan-kun, but do you think you could be here before nine?" Ran asked.  
"In the morning?" Heiji asked, being stupid.  
"No. Tonight." Ran replied.  
"Probably." Conan said, "Why?" "It's nothing important, but it'd help if you're here for dinner, so I won't have to warm it up." Ran said, sighing.  
"Oh yeah. We'll try." Conan said, and hung up.  
As Conan hung up the phone, Heiji's head came in contact with his head. Conan staggered out of the booth, and fell. Heiji did the same.  
"It'd be nice if you could watch where you are going you know." Conan said, rubbing his head.  
"Well, the same to you Kudo. That really hurt dammit!" Heiji said, also rubbing his head. Conan laughed as he stood up. He then staggered over to Heiji to help him up. He fell upon him, instead. Heiji laughed.  
"You're more of a nusince then a help." Heiji said, standing up, "Well, shall we go see if the police have beatin' us to that lady's house?" "I guess so." Conan said, standing up with the help of Heiji.  
Conan sneezed again. Heiji handed Conan a tissue. They walked in silence, for both had nothing to say. They reached the house about the same time the police did. "Wow. That's convinent." Heiji said.  
"They're not gonna let you work on this thing you know. You're from Osaka, they're the Tokyo Police." Conan said.  
"Conan?" Came a voice.  
It was Inspector Megure. "Hey Inspector! Didn't know they put you on this case. Where's Officer Sato?" Conan asked. "She's on other business. How'd you know how to find this place?" Megure asked.  
"We were the ones who found the body, and the address." Heiji said.  
"Ah, Hattori-san." Megure said, "You visiting Mouri and Conan?" "Something to that effect." Heiji replied.  
Inspector Megure just shrugged. "Well, you're welcome to come in with us." He said.  
Conan and Heiji waited while Inspector Megure knocked on the door.  
"Bet you it's a butler. This must be some rich girls house." Heiji said to Conan.  
A young guy opened the door.  
"May I ask..?" He asked, looking at Inspector Megure, Conan, Heiji, and some of Inspector Megure's men.  
"Is this lady here?" Megure asked, holding up a photo.  
"That is young Miss's. How did you get it?" The butler[Heiji was right] asked.  
"Can we come in and tell you?" Megure asked.  
A young girl appeared at the door.  
"What is it, Akito-san?" She asked.  
"These people said your picture was found on a dead body." Akito replied.  
"Well..." She said.  
"Ma'am, would you please tell us your name?" Megure asked.  
"My name is Akamatsu Chisato. Who are these...people with you?" Chisato asked, looking at Conan and Heiji.  
"They were the ones who found this guy." Megure said, taking out a photo.  
"Oh my gosh! That's my father! He died?" Chisato asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sorry ma'am." Said Inspector Megure.  
Chisato started crying. Akito brought her some tissues.  
"I'm sorry to do this but, did your father have any enemies?" Megure asked.  
"Not that..I knew of." Chisato replied, composing herself, "He never told me anything. All his business was private, what he did after he left work was always a mystery to me. Never said anything about it."  
"Ma'am, maybe you should go lie down before." Akito suggested, "I'll answer the questions."  
"Good idea. Thank you Akito-san." Chisato said, and went to lie down.  
Heiji and Conan both sneezed at the same time.  
"Here's some tissues." Said Akito, handing Conan and Heiji tissues, and said to Megure, "Master always kept to himself about his private stuff. But I know who and what happened around here and at his work. He had plenty of enemies, because he used to cheat, and lie all the time."  
"Excuse me, but do you have a restroom around here?" Conan asked.  
"Down the hall and to the right." Akito replied.  
"Thank you." Conan said, and he got up. Heiji went with him.  
"I have to go also." He said to the questioning looks, "We've been outside and haven't seen a bathroom anywhere."  
Inspector Megure shrugged, and returned to questioning Akito.  
"Okay Kudo. Why did we just leave?" Heiji asked.  
"I want to see something." Conan replied as they walked past the bathroom.  
Heiji followed Conan into a study.  
"That poor lady. How old do you think she is?" "About eighteen or nineteen." Conan replied.  
"Try nineteen." Came a voice.  
Conan and Heiji both jumped. It was just the house keeper.  
"Tresspassing?" She asked.  
"Not really. I got lost." Conan said, "But can I ask you a question?"  
"Go ahead, I've got nothing to do." The housekeeper replied.  
"Where was Akito last night?" Conan asked.  
"He was out. Said it was "business" and not to ask where he went. Of course, I got curious and asked. Man did he yell at me." The housekeeper said.  
"Did you see him come back?" Heiji asked.  
"Of course. He had water all over him, so I figured he went fishing with his friends." The keeper replied, then moved off.  
"Well, that sounds suspicious." Heiji said as they walked back.  
"I know. We need to find the murder weapon. I wonder if it's in his car." Conan said.  
"I don't think he's that stupid enough to keep a murder weapon in the car." Heiji retorted.  
"You never know with criminals. Some are that stupid." Conan said.  
"What ever you say." Heiji said, as they made their way to the garage. There, they met Inspector Megure. "Well, didn't you two take your time." He said.  
"What'cha doing?" Conan asked.  
"Well, we questioned the housekeeper, and she gave us some information. And the guy sounded pretty suspicious. So we decided to check the car to see if he did do it or not. He might of left his murder weapon behind." Inspector Megure said.  
Conan looked at Heiji. He glared back. "Sir. We found this." Said a police officer. It was a knife, and it had blood on it. "Have forensics take a look. See if the girl would be kind enough to give us some of her blood so we can check to see if any DNA or anything matches the blood on the knife. Then have it traced for finger prints. Take some finger prints of that butler too." Inspector Megure said.  
Conan looked at the knife. Heiji looked at him, and saw him deep in thought.  
'Best not trouble him yet...' He thought. Conan started to look around the car. Heiji followed him, with his hands in his pocket. Inspector Megure was busy talking to one of the police, so he didn't notice Conan or Heiji slip into the car. "What are you looking for Kudo?" Heiji asked.  
"I'm looking for something. I don't know yet until I find it." Conan replied, "I don't think Akito did it. He's innocent."  
"Well, you did hear the housekeeper." Heiji said, "He was pretty pissed when she asked him what he was doing last night."  
"I know, but it's still strange to me. I don't know. There's this nagging in the back of my brain, like I'm missing something here." Conan said. 


End file.
